The Killers' Love
by Miki Haseo
Summary: Seorang orang upahan dan pembunuh berantai menjalin cinta? itu tidak mungkin dapat terjadi. Namun, kisahnya akan jauh berbeda jika mereka berdua adalah Naib Subedar dan Jack the Ripper di Oletus Manor. Inilah kumpulan cerita dari JackNaib untuk para penggemar sekalian.


"Huff... Huff.. "

Suara nafasnya yang terengah engah bisa terdengar dengan keras sambil dia lari ke arah gate yang terbuka, dari keempat penyintas yang berlari, dia berada di urutan terakhir. Dia sesekali menengok ke belakang, mengecek apakah orang tinggi berjas tersebut masih mengejar dia dan teman-temannya setidaknya sampai rekannya pergi semua. Sesampainya di gerbang, dia melihat ke arah lapangan terbuka untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Naib, kau menunggu apa lagi? Sebentar lagi Jack kemari!" seru seorang perempuan mengenakan topi biru, bernama Helena Adams.

"Sudah, tinggalkan dia saja! Tidak usah lama-lama lagi!" tambah seorang wanita seragam coklat membawa pistol.

Naib Subedar, sang mantan pembunuh bayaran, melihat ke belakang, memastikan teman-temannya selamat sebelum keluar bersama-sama. Napas Helena memburu karena dia sempat memancing Jack sebelum Martha dan Naib ambil alih. Rekan keempat mereka, sang ahli parfum- Vera Nair- kini berusaha menyembuhkan Martha.

Jack, pemburu berjas hijau tua pemilik julukan 'The Ripper' itu, telah mengetahui lokasi dimana pintu gerbang terbuka untuk pertama kalinya, berkat salah satu penyintas selain Naib yang memasukkan password-nya terlebih dahulu. Dia tahu bahwa Helena alias si buta itu yang melakukannya, tetapi atensinya teralihkan mengejar Naib dan rekan wanitanya, Martha Behamfil, sampai dibawa jauh dari posisi gerbang.

Posisinya agak jauh dari lokasi para penyintas sekarang, dikarenakan agak lengah ketika mencari mereka.

Kabut tidak dapat membantunya lagi. Ia hanya cukup mengejarnya sebelum ada yang lolos dari pertandingan. Setidaknya perhitungannya mengatakan bahwa ia masih punya waktu mengejarnya. Jack bukanlah seperti Joseph, rekan sesama pemburunya, yang bisa mengelabui para penyintas dengan dunia kameranya dan menghajar mereka di depan gerbang begitu kembali ke dunia realita. Keberadaannya lebih mudah ditebak tanpa kabut seperti pemburu umumnya.

Kedua netranya menangkap sosok Naib yang berbalik di pintu gerbang, dan hanya tersisa dia yang belum keluar. Helena, Martha, dan Vera memutuskan untuk kabur terlebih dahulu berdasarkan aba-aba Naib. Dia akan memancingnya sejenak dengan sisa tenaganya.

Untungnya Naib berhasil meyakinkan ketiga wanita itu yang menolak ide sang mantan pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan awalnya Martha berniat membantu Naib memancing Jack karena dia masih ada pistolnya yang menggantung di lengannya.

"Huff... "

Naib menenangkan nafasnya dan melihat Jack sebentar, dia sadar kalo dirinya telah menjatuhi pallet pada sang The Ripper berkali kali. Niatnya diurungkan, sepertinya sudah cukup memancingnya sampai lupa waktu dan tidak membuka mesin sandi seperti tiga rekannya.

Dia menundukan kepalanya sedikit, agar bayangan tudungnya menutupi matanya. Naib pergi meninggalkan pemburu tersebut, mengakhiri pertandingannya dengan kondisi menang mutlak di para penyintas.

"Ah, sialan! Lagi-lagi kalah!"

Para pemburu dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan Jack yang memecahkan keheningan manor. Mereka yang tidak ikut pertandingan apapun pada hari itu tidak menyangka bahwa Jack akan marah besar setelah mencatat banyak kegagalan dalam seminggu. Entah apa yang terjadi, Jack sepertinya tidak selincah dulu ketika menangkap para penyintas. Bahkan Joseph dan Xie Bi'an tidak mampu menenangkan rekan dekat mereka.

Bukankah Jack salah satu pemburu senior yang muncul di awal-awal keberadaan Oletus Manor? Seharusnya dia dan beberapa pemburu lama lainnya sudah lebih biasa menghadapi kekalahan semacam tadi, tetapi memang ada yang tidak wajar di pertandingan terakhir Jack.

Jack sibuk membersihkan dirinya dari debu dan bekas kotoran yang menempel di pakaiannya setelah match yang memalukan dan menjatuhkannya. Tidak ada satupun pemburu yang berani mendekatinya untuk menenangkan pemilik julukan "The Ripper". Cukup menunjukkan wajah masamnya setelah membuka topeng putihnya sudah memberi sinyal untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya.

"Biarkan saja dulu, nanti tenang sendiri," ucap Michiko, sang Geisha, pada rekan-rekannya yang tegang karena suasana hati Jack.

Di sisi para penyintas, Tim Naib yang memenangkan match tadi berkumpul dan berpesta, merayakan kemenangan mereka. Rekan-rekan lainnya yang tadi di manor sudah menyiapkan perayaannya di lobi. Pesta kecil-kecilan, setelah sekian lama hampir tidak ada tim penyintas yang berhasil mengalahkan para pemburu. Anggap saja kemenangan pertama dalam bulan itu.

Hanya Naib satu-satunya penyintas yang tidak ikut acara itu dan masuk ke kamarnya, serta bersandar di pintunya. Walaupun dia menang, tidak segelintir senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

'Apa Jack tidak apa-apa ya,' pikirnya sejenak dan mengambil salah satu kotak P3K yang diberi oleh Emily Dyer sang dokter begitu mereka masuk lobi. Jika dokter itu tidak dalam pertandingan, biasanya dialah yang memberi bantuan kotak P3K.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan membawa kotak P3K tersebut keluar. Perjalanan menuju daerah kekuasaan para pemburu tidak terlalu jauh.

'Menjenguknya sedikit dan memberikan ini bukan ide yang terlalu buruk... ' pikirnya sambil berjalan ke dorm bagian pemburu.

Naib berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri semuanya akan baik baik saja, dia hanya perlu memberi kotak tersebut ke Jack dan pergi sebelum dia melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Semudah itu, bukan?

Jack kini kembali ke kamarnya, sibuk melepaskan senjatanya di tangan kirinya. Ujung mata pisau itu ditutup oleh sarung kulit khusus supaya tidak melukainya, dan menyimpannya di dalam rak kamarnya. Ia tidak ikut jam minum teh sore yang diadakan Michiko seperti biasa. Jack sama sekali tidak tertarik, meskipun sudah dibujuk-bujuk dan diminta untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan pertandingan tadi oleh Michiko. Wanita itu sudah angkat tangan dan memutuskan tidak memaksa Jack, membiarkannya tenang sendiri.

"Naib... Naib Subedar, itukah nama pemuda tadi?" Gumamnya dalam lamunannya.

Ia telah banyak mendapat cerita dari rekan-rekan pemburunya dan menguping pembicaraan para penyintas ketika lengah. Ini bukan kali pertamanya melawan tim penyintas yang ada Naib, tetapi cerita-cerita mereka cukup menarik. Para pemburu bahkan mau mengakui kehandalan Naib dalam memancing mereka.

Jarang sekali ada pemburu yang mau bercerita sejujur-jujurnya tentang para penyintas. Biasanya mereka akan ogah-ogahan atau jawab sekenanya, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kalau mereka yang bisu seperti Robbie atau tidak mampu berbicara, mereka akan memberikan respon tidak senang.

Saat Naib sampai di dorm wilayah pemburu, dia masuk dan melihat para pemburu sedang berkumpul dan meminum teh. Dia melihat di meja tersebut, tidak ada orang yang dia cari. Hanya ada Michiko, Joseph, Xie Bi'an, Fan Wujiu, dan Robbie. Sisanya? Entah kemana, mungkin sibuk dengan urusan mereka di kamar masing-masing atau sudah ikut acara minum tehnya lebih duluan.

"Hm? Ada apa ya seorang penyintas ke dormnya pemburu~?"

Naib menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan mukanya ketika Joseph menyambutnya dengan nada sopan tapi sedikit tajam dan dingin. Seringai tipis khasnya terukir di wajahnya, tidak jauh beda ketika ia berhasil mengikat Naib di kursi roket beberapa pertandingan lalu.

'Ok, mungkin ini adalah ide yang buruk,' pikir Naib sejenak, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Naib tidak memberikan respon sampai Michiko menyadari kotak yang Naib bawa adalah kotak p3k.

"Oh, kau mencari Jack ya? Ku sarankan kau balik saja, dia sedang dalam mood yang jelek saat ini," jelas sang fotografer bermahkota putih, "Huh, kalo kau mau aku bisa-"

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikan obat ini langsung ke Jack."

Kata Naib tegas tapi tetap menunduk sedikit, dia tidak ingin menunjukan wajahnya yang sedikit khawatir di depan pemburu yang lain. Tapi cukup terlihat di mata joseph, hastur dan michiko.

"Jack sedang ada di kamarnya," sahut Bian dengan tenang setelah melihat raut wajah Naib sebelum Michiko bisa membuka mulutnya lagi. Naib mengangguk dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Jack dengan sedikit gelisah, merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras.

Jack melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya, sebelum melepas jas hijaunya dan mendekati pintu kamar. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau berkunjung, apalagi mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Biasanya beberapa pemburu datang berkunjung untuk keperluan mendesak saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

Ketika pintu dibuka dari dalam, ia mendapati sosok Naib berdiri membawa P3K di tangan. Tamu tidak terduga, ditambah berasal dari kelompok penyintas. Tidak ada aturan tertulis bahwa penyintas boleh masuk ke wilayah pemburu maupun sebaliknya, tetapi Miss Nightingale menyarankan untuk diusahakan jangan mencari mati di manor demi kepentingan bersama, terutama urusan balas dendam.

Bibir Jack terkunci rapat, tidak memberikan komentar apapun dan menunggu penjelasan dari Naib. Ditambah lagi sorot mata dinginnya menatap lekat sang mantan orang upahan berdarah Norwegia. Dalam hatinya, Jack tidak ingin Naib terkena masalah hanya karena berkunjung ke wilayah pemburu walaupun rekan-rekan pemburunya mengizinkan masuk.

Naib sedikit terkaget ketika pintunya terbuka, satu tangannya menurunkan tudungnya dan dia melirik ke arah lain sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Ini untukmu, sebagai permintaan maafku atas kelakuanku di pertandingan tadi," gumamnya singkat dan mencuri tatapan di sela-sela waktu untuk melihat Jack. Dia mendorong kotaknya kepada pemburu itu sebelum berbalik badan, mencoba untuk tidak panik dan tetap memasang wajah biasa.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya, harus dia akui orang tinggi sialan tersebut membuat hatinya luluh walaupun dia sangat membenci Jack. "Errr kalau begitu aku akan pergi, dan obati lukamu dengan benar," katanya berbalik badan ke Jack sambik menutup matanya, pipinya merona sedikit, dia berharap Jack dia menyadarinya.

Bayangan tudungnya tidak bisa menutupi semua blushnya, membuat sedikit blushnya terekspos di wajahnya. Dia belum mengobati lukanya sama sekali, jadi sedikit darah dan bercak darah segar masih ada di bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan bekasnya berada di tempat yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku mau kau yang mengobati lukaku, Naib Subedar. Setelah itu, gantian diriku mengobatimu."

Kalimat Jack sukses membuat Joseph, Xie Bi'an, dan Michiko heboh sendiri di belakang sana. Pemandangan jarang bagi para pemburu, karena momen berdua mereka pasti dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak seperti Jack. Sepertinya memang akan tersebar berita hangat tentang hubungan keduanya.

"Kau tahu kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan tindakanmu. Aku juga tidak minat melukaimu di luar pertandingan," lanjut Jack, sebelum membukakan pintu lebih lebar, memberi Naib akses masuk.

Mata Naib melebar ketika dia mendengar kalimat Jack. "Hah?! K-kau bercanda?! Kau pemburu dan aku hanya kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan obatnya, aku tidak cukup peduli untuk mengobati luka-lukamu! A-Atau berminat untuk membiarkan kamu mengobati luka-lukaku!" sahut Naib spontan karena malu, tudungnya sedikit melorot, memberikan Jack gambaran penuh pipinya merona merah dan matanya yang tetap tajam namun halus. Menentang permintaan Jack namun dia ingin juga melakukannya

Padahal Naib cukup peduli untuk mengobati Jack, tapi dia juga tidak yakin kalo Jack tidak merencanakan sesuatu setelah dia masuk ke kamarnya. Lagipula, Naib tidak lupa bahwa Jack the Ripper di hadapannya adalah salah satu dari pemburu.

"Lebih baik kamu turuti perintahku, atau kau akan menyesal," balas Jack, menarik Naib paksa masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam.

"Jack, jangan terlalu kasar pada kekasihmu!" Seru Joseph, niatnya setengah bercanda setengah serius.

Jack mendecak kesal mendengar sahutan Joseph di luar kamarnya, lalu mengambil kotak P3Knya tadi. Ia menaruh kotak itu di atas meja, sebelum melepas dasi dan kemeja putihnya. Terdapat beberapa bekas luka goresan panjang serta memar yang membiru. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap harus diobati.

"Aku sudah cukup menghadapi penyintas _stunner_ seperti Martha dan bertemu _decoder_ handal seperti Helena, yah meskipun sedikit bingung dengan kebutaannya. Setidaknya aku merasakan perasaan Joseph ketika dirundung di _match_," kata Jack tiba-tiba, "cepat obati aku."

"Ha?! Omong kosong apa lagi-" Naib merasakan tangannya yang penuh luka dan memar tertarik Jack sebelum selesai berbicara, dia terjatuh dengan pantatnya menyentuh lantai duluan.

"Ugh!" Tangannya secara spontan menopang badannya yang terjatuh, tudungnya juga terjatuh, membuat rambut coklat panjangnya yang dia kuncir kuda rendah terlihat jelas. Dia menatap Jack dengan tatapan marah karena dia di tarik paksa, sebelum pipinya tambah merona karena perkataan joseph yang dengan samar dia dengar.

"Hmph," Naib memakai tudungnya lagi dan menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah Jack ketika sang pemburu menaruh kotak P3Knya dan melepas dasi dan kemejanya.

"Huh... Lalu? Toh juga pistol Martha tidak begitu sakit untukmu. Tidak dibandingkan kita para penyintas yang sering terkena pukul oleh senjata kalian pada pemburu," saut Naib dan tetap dengan keras kepala memalingkan mukanya.

Naib sengaja tidak menanggapi kalimat terakhir Jack. Ia melihat Jack dengan tajam tapi sedikit malu juga karena efek perkataan Joseph yang masih terngiang di kepalanya.

'Kekasih, ya? Coba kalau itu sebuah kenyataan,' pikirnya sejenak sambil tetap melihat Jack, tapi tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau masih terpikirkan perkataan Joseph tadi? Kita kan memang sepasang kekasih," Jack menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau membiarkanku terus begini, lukamu bisa infeksi. Atau kau ingin aku duluan yang mengobatimu?"

Naib terdiam dan mukanya sangat merah sekarang, dia tidak tau kalau Jack menyukainya juga. "Hahaha... K-kau bercanda kan Jack..?" Guamnya sambik mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa senangnya.

"Ah, tidak apa, aku a-akan mengobati lukaku sendiri nanti," katanya dan bangun dari duduknya, dengan cepat dia mengambil kotak P3K tersebut dan tetap memastikan kalau tudungnya terpakai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Duduklah dengan benar, aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu." Katanya mencoba untuk tidak terbata. Jack duduk di atas kasur, memilih untuk diam saja dan membiarkan Naib mengobati lukanya.

Melihat dan mendengar Naib seperti tadi membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Ia benar-benar mencintai Naib, tepat seperti ucapannya. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggodanya terlalu jauh.

Naib mengobati luka Jack dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Perasaannya masih bercampur aduk karena masih belum ada tanda-tanda kala 'Tidak ada jawaban... Berarti iya..?' Pikirnya singkat.

Dia melirik ke arah wajah Jack sedikit saat dia mengobati kekasih yang belum diakui. 'Sepertinya tidak juga,' Naib langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke luka luka Jack. Dia menyadari secara tidak langsung Jack sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naib.

"Sudah selesai," ucapnya cepat, sembari bergegas membereskan obatnya. Pemikirannya mengenai menyatakan perasaannya terkesan tidak mungkin akan terjadi, padahal dia ingin melakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar ku sekarang ya? Jagalah dirimu baik-baik," Naib melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak menoleh ke Jack. Sang penyintas Norwegia itu ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak mampu menyatakan perasaan aslinya ke Jack.

"Duduk di sampingku, Naib. Belum selesai," Jack melirik ke arah Naib. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, dan para pemburu maupun penyintas sudah seharusnya tahu bahwa ini tandanya Jack benar-benar serius.

Jack sebenarnya curiga dengan tingkah Naib yang terburu-buru. Ia menduga pasti masalah pernyataan cintanya tadi, dan Naib takut tidak mampu menyatakannya kembali. Jack sudah menduganya daritadi, apalagi ia pernah membicarakan masalah percintaan dengan Joseph dan Hastur beberapa hari lalu.

"Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu. Boleh kan?" Tawar pria bermahkota hitam itu.

"Tidak usah," balas Naib setelah diam sejenak. Ia berandai apakah Jack mengetahui kalau dirinya mempunyai perasaan mutual terhadap pria yang baru saja dia obati.

Naib tidak terlalu peka kalau Jack sebenarnya sudah tahu dan memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menjawab perasaan Naib.

Naib berusaha mengunci bibirnya rapat, tetapi rasionalitasnya menghalanginya untuk melakukan demikian. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak akan menyakitiku?" Kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya tanpa dia sadari sambil dia menghadap Jack, matanya terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Apakah kau melihat aku memakai cakarku seperti di pertandingan? Bahkan aku sedang tidak minat keluar lagi setelah kusimpan rapi di rak," jawab Jack datar, sengaja tidak memamerkan tangan

"Lagipula, sepertinya tadi aku paling banyak menyerangmu, belum ditambah ketika kau diselamatkan sebelum kau diikat di kursi. Lukanya lebih banyak dari rekan-rekanku yang lain."

Jack membuka jaket luaran Naib, berniat untuk melihat luka yang disebabkan olehnya. Naib refleks memberontak begitu melihat kedua tangan Jack, dan baru sadar kalo cakar besar yang biasa pria itu pakai tidak ada.

"Itu tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa _bleeding_ dan terluka berkali-kali di pertandingan. Itu sudah rutinitas, kan?" Naib menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan akhirnya dia mau untuk di obati Jack.

Naub melepas tudungnya dan membuka kain hitam-abu yang menutupi lengan dan tangannya. Lengannya penuh dengan bekas luka dan jahitan bercampur dengan luka segar acak dari cakaran Jack tadi.

'Jangan panik, Naib Subedar. Jangan panik, hanya diobati kok,' batinnya, sebelum kedua pipinya merona sedikit.

Jack diam-diam mencium sudut bibir Naib ketika ada kesempatan, sebelum ia akhirnya memulai membersihkan luka Naib. "Supaya kau tidak terlalu tegang, nanti lukanya tidak sembuh-sembuh," ucap Jack, tersenyum mengejek Naib.

Lelaki berdarah Norwegia itu terpaku ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pinggiran bibirnya. Pikirannya buyar dan perlu mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, hingga ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sang pemburu ternyata menciumnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Naib berteriak, tetapi mengingat di luar kamar Jack ada para pemburu yang mudah salah paham situasi.

"Oi, Jack! Sembarangan!" Naib menyentuh pinggiran bibirnya yang tadi di kecup dan melihat Jack dengan sorot marah.

Naib mendecak lidahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Senang? Tentu saja, Naib menyukainya juga. Marah? Apalagi, ditambah hati Naib belum siap untuk menerima ciuman tadi.

"Hmph! A-aku tidak tegang sama sekali, bodoh!" serunya menutupi setengah wajah bagian bawahnya dan tetap memalingkan tatapannya. Dia terdiam sejenak dan mencuri pandangan ke Jack, dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas ciuman itu.

Jack kembali fokus kepada luka-luka Naib di sekujur tubuh. Ada yang cukup dalam, tetapi masih bisa disembuhkan, perlu beberapa jahitan. Beberapa luka diperban olehnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat Naib kesakitan ketika luka-lukanya sedang dirawat. Untungnya Bian pernah mengajarinya cara mengobati luka setelah pertandingan, membuat Jack tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali.

"Kalau ada yang sakit, tolong beritahu aku. Nanti kau malah menjadi-jadi," ucap Jack, melirik kepada Naib sembari membersihkan luka sayatnya.

Naib mengangguk dan menghela nafas sedikit, dia meremas selimut Jack dengan erat tiap kali dia merasa kesakitan karena Jack mengobati bagian bagian luka yang dalam. "Tidak apa, nanti lukanya pasti akan sembuh" balas Naib menahan sakit sambil dia mengatur nafasnya.

"Selesaikan saja dengan cepat," pinta Naib singkat dan dia mencuri pandangan ke Jack sesekali, dia melirik bagian bibir dan pipi Jack.

'Mungkin setelah selesai pengobatan, aku bisa melakukannya.'

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jack menyelesaikan pengobatannya. Ia menghela napas pelan, sembari membereskan obat-obat yang dia baru gunakan tadi. "Kurasa kau menginap saja di kamarku untuk beberapa saat. Perbanmu harus diganti beberapa jam lagi dan aku harus mengobati lukamu lagi supaya cepat sembuh. Kau tidak mau lukamu terkena infeksi, kan?" Jack melirik sejenak kepada Naib.

Naib melihat perbannya dan melihat Jack yang sedang membereskan obat obatnya. Perbannya sangat rapi membalut luka lukanya, walaupun masih ada beberapa luka yang dalam masih sedikit nyeri.

Dia tersenyum sedikit dan menghela nafas santai, "Jangan menyarankan sesuatu yang _absurd_, Jack."

Sang pemilik marga Subedar berdiri, berjalan ke Jack dan menarik kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba ke arahnya, mencium bibirnya singkat. "Hmph, a-aku terima pernyataanmu," gumamnya dan blush, dia memalingkan tatapannya sambil sedikit mengembungkan pipinya.

Mungkin jika Naib menciumnya di depan para pemburu, yang ada mereka langsung heboh dan membuat pesta mendadak. Berlebihan? Iya, karena yang mengadakan adalah Joseph dan Hastur selaku dua pemburu yang sudah memiliki pasangan hidup lebih cepat.

Wajah Jack memerah, tidak menyangka kalau Naib bisa seberani tadi. Apa boleh buat yang menciumnya adalah seorang pemuda yang ia cintai selama ini, sekalian menang banyak.

"Terima apa ya, Naib?" Tanya Jack pura-pura polos.

Naib melirik ke arah Jack, melihat pipinya memerah. "Huh, dasar tidak peka!" ia mengenyitkan dahinya dan berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum. Satu sisi, Naib teramat sangat senang di dalam, akhirnya dia bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya sedikit.

Mungkin ketika dia kembali ke wilayahnya, Eli akan tersenyum lebar mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi sekarang. Eli Clark memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Kemampuan berbahaya itu memang bisa digunakannya kapanpun dimanapun pada siapapun, untungnya Eli dapat mengendalikannya. Namun, terkadang ia sengaja pakai untuk kesenangan kalau berurusan dengan masalah sahabat-sahabatnya.

Naib tersentak sedikit ketika Jack bertanya balik, berpura-pura polos seakan tidak paham suasana. "T-Ti-Tidak ada, perasaanmu saja," balas Naib dingin dan duduk di pangkuan Jack.

'Dasar Jack, padahal jelas sekali dia tau aku terima saran dia untuk tidur bersamanya.. ' pikirnya sejenak dan bersandar pada Jack.

"Jangan lupa pakai bajumu dasar mesum tidak tahu diri!'

"Iya, iya, terima kasih telah mengingatkan," Jack segera mengambil kemeja putih baru dari lemarinya, dan mengenakannya. Untungnya posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan pintu lemari pakaian, dan kemeja itu gampang diraih oleh Jack.

"Bilang saja kau mau lebih, Naib. Nanti malam aku bisa memberikannya." Kalimat itu sukses terlontar dari mulut Jack, tidak diberi penyaring apapun.

Naib berdiri saat Jack memakai kemejanya, dia juga mengambil jaketnya dan membersihkannya, dia melipat kain hitam-abu panjang miliknya dan jaketnya dengan rapi dan dia taruh di meja.

Sang pemilik marga Subedar tersendat saat kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Jack, dia berhenti bergerak dan terdiam.

'Apa benar? Ah tidak mungkin! Apa yang ku harapkan dengan si otak mesum tinggi ini?' pikirnya sejenak sambil pipinya merona.

"Tidak tuh, aku berani bertaruh kalo kaulah yang lebih menginginkannya," balas Naib kembali, mengnyerang kembali omongan Jack, supaya dia tidak kelihatan meinginkannya.

"Tapi kau juga ingin, kan? Hei, aku masih bisa menahan diri daripada Joseph atau Hastur. Mereka lebih gila mencintai pasangan mereka."

Jack memendamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naib, iseng-iseng menciuminya beberapa kali. Naib terdiam dan tetap menatap Jack tajam, dia tidak menolaknya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengakuinya juga. Hatinya menyangkal lagi, seperti biasa.

"Hmph, mereka juga sama saja, mereka berdua tergolong mesum."

"H-hey!" Naib kaget ketika Jack mencium tengkuknya berkali kali secara tiba-tiba.

"Setidaknya mesumnya mereka jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku. Kau belum dengar cerita apapun dari Aesop apa yang Joseph lakukan sampai membuatku dan Hastur begadang?"

Jack tertawa terkekeh melihat tindakan Naib. Dia lebih menikmati Naib yang dipangkunya, bukan pasif dan terima bulat-bulat perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Hah? Aesop menceritakan kalau Joseph 'bermain' dengan keras dengannya, tapi aku yakin kau juga pemain yang keras bukan?" Sautnya dan dia mendorong Jack sedikit.

"Kita bertiga mempunyai pasangan yang sama mesumnya" katanya sambil nafasnya terengah sedikit, mengingat cerita Eli dan Aesop, ada bagian dari dirinya menginginkan hal yang sama yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mesum, tapi aku lebih protektif ketimbang mereka berdua," Jack memperbaiki kalimat Naib.

"Aku bisa jauh lebih lembut jika kau meminta baik-baik, Naib."

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal tersebut," Naib menghela nafas sedikit, "omong-omong, aku tidak masalah kalo kau melakukannya sedikit keras."

Naib terdiam dan wajahnya udah menguap rasanya saat dia full mengerti apa yang dia barusan katakan. "Errrr, bukan berarti aku mau ya melakukannya denganmu!" sahutnya spontan, berusaha untuk mengelak lagi sebelum Jack membalas.

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?! H-Hei, badanmu sedang luka-luka begitu. Kau maso ya?"

Jack memeluk pinggang Naib, untungnya daerah sana tidak ada bekas luka. _Fog blade_-nya melukai tubuh bagian atas penyintas, kecuali jika ada yang _vaulting_.

"Ha?! Siapa yang bilang kalo aku ingin melakukannya sekarang?!" teriak Naib dan berontak lebih lagi, luka-lukanya membuatnya mendesis singkat setiap dia bergerak.

"Aku tidak masokis," Naib dengan wajah merona masih saja mengelak kalau dia ada keinginan untuk melakukan itu, tapi apa yang dikatakan Jack benar juga- mereka berdua lagi luka. Mungkin bisa jadi Jack tidak dapat melakukan performa terbaiknya karena dia selalu menjadi pemburu begitu ada pertandingan, menggantikan rekan-rekannya yang sedang istirahat atau ada halangan.

"Aku pasti akan luka setiap matchnya, jadi rasa sakit itu sudah biasa bagiku. Kalo lukanya kebuka tinggal di tutup dan diobati lagi kok." Katanya santai dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Sepertinya kau istirahat dulu saja seminggu atau tunggu sebagian besar lukamu sembuh. Aku khawatir kondisimu makin parah."

Jack berusaha menenangkan Naib dengan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Sesuai ucapannya, ia tidak ada niatan mencelakai Naib di luar pertandingan. Kalau bisa, tidak akan pernah setelah pertandingan terakhir.

"Ho? Kau yakin dalam seminggu itu aku akan pulih? " tanya Naib dan dia mendorong Jack ke kursi dengan pelan, dia duduk di pangkuan Jack dengan dia menghadap ke Jack.

Dia sendiri pun merasa sedikit bersalah ketika dia memukul Jack dengan _pallet_, tapi sepertinya itu sebuah keharusan di dalam permainan Oletus Manor. Dia bersandar di dada Jack saat Jack mengelus kepalanya pelan, terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau di sini malah untuk sebulan," Jack mencium dahi Naib.

"Istirahat dari pertandingan selama itu bukan suatu pelanggaran, kecuali kamu nanti mau menemani teman barumu dalam pertandingan ketika kondisi tubuhmu mendingan," lanjut Jack.

"Kau tau, itu sedikit absurd kan? " katanya dan tersenyum sedikit pahit.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa apa apa di kamarmu, apa lagi di dorm pemburu," lanjutnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke kasurnya Jack, kasur tersebut lumayan besar. "Ya udah, besok pagi saja aku kembali, para penyintas pasti akan kesulitan juga kalo tidak ada aku. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian kalo aku sedang beristirahat di kamarmu Jack.. "

"Istirahat dong, atau kamu ingin aku menjadi pemburu baik di pertandingan besok? Masa setiap kali pertandingan kamu harus ada di sana. Setidaknya beri kesempatan teman-temanmu yang jarang bermain."

Jack mendengus kesal harus menghadapi Naib yang agaknya keras kepala. Memang jarang terlihat penyintas menginap di dorm pemburu maupun sebaliknya, tetapi setidaknya aturan itu tidak ada dalam permainan.

* * *

Hai semua, aku **MikiHaseo** alias **HaseoAtoli** (Wattpad)!

Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Identity V, dan ternyata pairingnya JackNaib! Aku nggak nyangka kalau bisa ngepost lagi di setelah sekian lama vakum dan lupa password akun lama~ 3

Oh ya, cerita yang kukumpulkan di sini juga ku _publish_ di Wattpad, jadi jangan bilang itu versi plagiatnya ya! Kumpulan cerita ini berdasarkan _roleplay_ dengan seorang teman baik, jadi bakal ketahuan aslinya dan kalau ada yang berani mengambil ide cerita!

Mind to review?


End file.
